


Visiting

by andwewminward



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Kandreil - Freeform, M/M, Multi, aftg, i was rambling in the aftg discord and had an idea so I wrote it, ive never written a fic before so hopefully it’s not terrible, the foxhole court - Freeform, the kandreil isn’t a huge part of this it’s mostly andriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andwewminward/pseuds/andwewminward
Summary: Neil and Andrew have long since graduated from PSU. They have a free weekend and go visit. Wymack gets surprised.





	Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fic I’ve ever written, and I didn’t really edit it much. I just needed to get it out of my system. I hope you enjoy!!!

When Neil got back from his morning jog, Andrew was on the phone. This was already out of the ordinary; Andrew was hardly ever up this early on their days off. He walks into the room, wiping his sweat with a towel and gently touching Andrew’s arm as he walked past to let him know he was there. Andrew glances at him before returning his focus to the conversation at hand. Neil takes the chance to hop into the shower. He had a feeling today was going to be a long one. 

Neil only catches the tail end of the conversation when he steps out, towelling dry. 

“Yeah, Bee. Talk to you later.” 

Andrew hangs up and Neil goes over to him, leaning his head on Andrews. Andrew stares at him.

“We’re going to Palmetto.”

“Yeah? When?”

“Now, if you put clothes on. Now get off, you’re wet.”

Andrew shoves at him and Neil laughs, shaking his hair like a dog. They hadn’t been to visit in a long time. The pro leagues and Court kept them busy enough, they never really got a chance. Neil knew Andrew kept in contact with Bee, though. He may not like therapists, but Bee has done so much for Andrew and his recovery that he couldn’t help but feel some gratitude towards her. 

Not long later, they’re piling into the car with their bags packed. It’s a long drive down, especially with their initial stop being the house in Columbia. Andrew is silent for a lot of the ride, like usual, but Neil has no problem filling in the quiet when needed. They’ve gotten used to comfortable silences, though, and a good portion of the drive is spent with them just holding hands as Neil gazed out of the window. They hadn’t gone on a road trip together in a while, and Neil comments on it after Andrew says he’s staring. Around the eight hour mark, Neil has Andrew pull the car over so he can drive and Andrew can rest. 

Hours later, too many for Neil to know, they pull into the driveway of the Columbia house. Neil lightly touches one of Andrew’s curls. “Hey, we’re here,” he whispers. 

“Mm.”

Neil shakes his head and shuts off the engine. “Come on, let’s see what they did with the place while we’ve been gone.” He gets out and goes around to the other side of the car, grabbing Andrew’s hands and tugging him out. Andrew holds one of his hands and stuffs the other in his pocket, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Neil leads him up to the house, a weird mix of excitement and nostalgia bubbling up in his gut. He can’t help but think about this being their first home, and where a lot of their firsts happened. Andrew squeezes his hand. 

“You going to go in, or are you going to stare at the door all day?”

Neil grins and puts the key, his key, into the door and pushes it open. A lot of it looks the same, some things were rearranged or replaced. Andrew walks in, tugging Neil behind him. They walk around the house, reminiscing, Neil’s face stuck in a smile as he thinks about everything that they went through together. Andrew gets tired of his face and presses him against a door, pulling him down for a kiss. 

—-

Disheveled and satisfied, Neil locks the door to the house behind him as Andrew starts the car. The plan was to stay at Bee’s for the night and catch up. Andrew hadn’t said anything, but Neil could tell he was excited in his own way. Whether it was purely just because of Bee or also because he didn’t have to cook dinner for once, Neil wasn’t completely sure. He runs a hand through his hair as he plods over to the car and slides into the passenger seat. Without another word, Andrew pulls out of the driveway and heads to Bee’s. 

She’s not far from the university’s campus, though far enough still from the Columbia house that Neil’s stomach growls before they can arrive. 

“Are you sure we can’t stop for food?”

“There will be food when we get there, Josten. Ask again and I will not let you eat.”

Neil slumps in his seat, pouting and glaring at Andrew, but as per usual, Andrew is unaffected. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll just starve.”

“At least I will no longer have to deal with you running your mouth.”

They pull into Bee’s driveway around an hour later. She apparently heard them, or had a sixth sense for Andrew, and was already opening the door before they were even out of the car. Andrew turns it off before climbing out and walking over to her. Neil smiles to himself, getting out and grabbing their bags. He takes his time, allowing Bee and Andrew to have a semi private reunion before he walks up. 

“Neil! It’s so lovely to see you. Thank you both for coming on such short notice,” she smiles and gestures for them to come inside. Years had passed but she still knew a hug would be rejected, it seemed. Andrew clicks the key fob to lock the car before going inside, Neil right after him. 

“Go ahead and set your things down! I’ll show you your room after dinner.” 

They sit down to eat dinner, talking about a lot. Bee asks about the professional teams and Court, Andrew comments about how he’s surrounded by junkies now. Those are the conversations Neil can handle, and he goes on and on about exy for as long as possible. The conversation starts to dwindle and shift to more personal things towards the end of dinner, though, so once Neil is done eating he excuses himself to go smoke and give Andrew some alone time with her. He runs his hand through Andrew’s hair as he walks past and shuts the door behind him. 

Neil didn’t smoke as often, anymore, and neither did Andrew. They had to keep their body, lungs included, in decent shape in order to play well enough. Andrew wouldn’t care so much, if there weren’t a bounty on Neil’s head if he were to become unable to play anymore. The Moriyama’s hardly bothered them, but they made their presence known. He lit a cigarette and held it by his face, staring at the scenery from Bee’s porch. He hadn’t been here in so long, and the events of his freshman year seemed both distant and like they happened only yesterday. He’d long since stopped running, and he kept in touch with all of the other Foxes in one way or another. They were his family he never thought he’d have, and they all met thanks to Wymack. 

Which got Neil thinking; he hadn’t seen Wymack in a long time, and definitely hadn’t stepped onto the Foxhole Court in even longer. They were in town for a few days, so maybe…

Neil grinned, pleased with the plan he had cooked up. He’d have to enlist Bee’s help, and possibly Abby’s as well, but it was worth it. He snubbed out the last of his cigarette before going inside. Andrew and Bee has migrated to the living room, and they were both snuggled under blankets with hot chocolate. Andrew’s had an obscene amount of marshmallows in it, but Neil was pleased to see the blanket seemed to be made especially for him by Bee. He had his hand held out towards Bee, as she hunched over and twisted it this way and that. The light glinted off of the metal band he wore. “It’s even lovelier up close, Andrew. Did you pick them, or did Neil?”

Neil decides to make his presence known then. “We picked them together,” he grinned and gestures with his hand, the matching band flashing. 

Bee smiles as Neil enters the room. “Well, you both did a lovely job. Would you like some cocoa as well? There’s a blanket for you, too.”

“I’ll pass on the cocoa, thank you though.” Neil spots the blanket—his blanket— and carries it over before plopping down by Andrew and draping it over himself, as Andrew pulled his hand back from Bee. Both blankets were orange and white, though Andrew’s had orange as the detailing and Neil’s had white. They had their old numbers on them, from when they were Foxes, and it leaves Neil feeling warm and fuzzy. Andrew leans a bit closer and laces his fingers with Neil’s, his expression unchanging. Neil smiles and looks at him before stealing a marshmallow, which earns him a glare. 

“So, I have a plan.”

Andrew sighs. “What.”

“We should sneak into the court tomorrow and surprise Wymack.”

Bee gets a mischievous twinkle in her eye and pipes up. “I think that’s a wonderful idea! Does he know you both are here? I’m sure I could manage to sneak you in somehow.”

“He doesn’t. If we’re lucky, it’ll take him long enough to notice that we can play on the court again.”

“Junkie. We already play on the Court,” Andrew slides his gaze over to Neil’s. 

“You know what I mean.” Neil squeezes Andrew’s hand and he squeezes back before sliding his hand away and standing. “Do what you want.” He walks to the kitchen to get more cocoa and Neil grins, turning to Bee to plan everything.

“Okay, so…”

—-

The plan was simple: Bee would distract Wymack in his office after Abby let them in to the building, and they would sneak into the locker room and hope the baby Foxes didn’t cause a riot. A great plan, if Neil did say so himself. When Andrew heard the plan, he just stared, but since he didn’t reject it Neil counted that as a win. They were headed there in Bee’s car, since Andrew’s Maserati would be a dead giveaway. Neil looked out of the window, watching the campus go by while Andrew and Bee had a conversation. When they got to the Fox Tower, he squeezed Andrew’s hand.

As soon as Bee parked the car, Neil was unbuckled and ready to go. If not for Andrew holding him in the car by his sleeve, he probably would have ran into the building and ruined the whole plan. Instead, Bee went on ahead and they trailed behind, waiting until Abby opened the door again for them to enter once Bee had Wymack distracted. They sneak by, Neil grateful for once for his stature, and slip into the locker room. They shut the door quietly behind them, but immediately have a whole locker room’s worth of eyes on them. Andrew ignores them, walking back to where the spare uniforms are kept. There’s murmurs bouncing around the baby Foxes, mixes of “Who the fuck?” and “Aren’t they alumni that are on Court?”

Neil walks so he’s in the middle of them and starts filling them in. The Foxes with their old numbers agree to lend them their jerseys, and he and Andrew get dressed in the stalls. When it’s time to warm up, they file out with the rest of the Foxes. One of the ones that lent them their jerseys leans over and fills in the girls so they can go along with it, and they step onto the court to warm up. 

Neil can hardly contain his excitement. He feels at home on this court, surrounded by shades of orange and white that could be seen from outer space. The adrenaline is already starting to pump through his veins, and he clicks his racquet against Andrew’s before going to his spot to run drills. He was there, so he may as well teach the kids some tricks. He sets up cones and starts having them run through them, aiming for different spots on the wall while having another set of players catch the ball when it rebounds. He remembers the late night practice sessions with Kevin and Andrew; how Kevin practiced with him even when they both believed Neil was a dead man walking. It was a shame he wasn’t able to come with him and Andrew, Neil was positive Bee would’ve enjoyed seeing his ring too. Unfortunately, he was stuck giving a speech at a college when they’d left and couldn’t drive down with them. 

They run drills for a while, Neil absorbed in the nostalgia of playing on the Foxhole Court. Andrew wasn’t doing that much, but he’d occasionally block a ball and send it flying so it would hit Neil. He’d consider it a win, if it weren’t for the fact that every ball Andrew sent his way was aimed at his butt. He’d just been hit by a pretty hard one and was about to walk over to Andrew for payback when Wymack walked in. 

Except, he wasn’t alone. 

“Alright, wrap it up and get ready to play! I’m sure you all know of Kevin already. He’s here for the day to help teach you how to play better.”

Neil shoots Andrew a look, but Andrew didn’t know he was coming either and just rolls his gaze back to Kevin. He must’ve flown in after he was finished at the college. Wymack hasn’t noticed them, yet, but Kevin does immediately. Neil puts a finger over his lips, to which Kevin runs a hand over his face but doesn’t say anything. He gets into place with the baby Foxes, and Wymack blows his whistle to get them to start. 

Things immediately start moving fast. The baby Foxes were good, although they weren’t at Court level. They do their best, but Neil moves too quickly. Even when he holds himself back some, the opposing side has a hard time getting the ball back. Whenever they shoot the ball to the goal, though, they make it. Neil looks back and sees Andrew standing there, leaning against his stick as he watches everything with bored eyes. 

Eventually, Wymack has had enough. “Minyard, damn it! Put in effort or get off the damn court!”

Everyone on the court pauses, and Neil looks at Wymack. He watches it happen in stages: confusion as to why he said Minyard, frustration as to why number three was at the goal, slight realization when he saw Andrew there, and total realization coming when he looked and saw Neil. Neil looks at Andrew and sees him straighten out a bit before Wymack comes storming onto the court with Kevin in tow. Andrew walks to Neil to meet him halfway. 

“What the fuck are you two doing on my court?”

“Surprise, Coach,” Andrew sounds as deadpan as ever. Neil leans against him a bit and grins.

“We were in town, so we thought we’d surprise you.”

Wymack turns to Kevin, his brow knit and his arms folding. “Did you know about this?” Kevin sighs and shakes his head, and Neil can’t stop the smirk at noticing how his stance mirrors Wymack’s almost exactly. 

“I knew they were in town, but no. I didn’t hear anything about this.”

Wymack shakes his head before turning back to the mischievous duo in front of him. “It’s good to see you two.” He puts a strong hand on each of their shoulders and squeezes for a moment before dropping his arms. “Now get off my court and give the kids their jerseys back.”

Neil grinned as he and Andrew complied, following Wymack and Kevin off the court to watch and help with the rest of practice. 

Whether Wymack shed a tear or two, nobody would tell.


End file.
